Dreams of a better life
by Goldshadow
Summary: Nach Sawyers Folter erkennen Sayid und Jack ihren Fehler und versuchen alles um ihre Verfehlung wieder gut zu machen...Hoffentlich nicht zu OOC... evt. Slash SayidSawyer....
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

hier eine neue Story, die ich bereits schon einmal bei FF.de gepostet hatte. Da sie mir aber selbst nicht zu sagte, habe ich sie einmal komplett überarbeitet ( Yamica konnte mich davon überzeugen, dass Sayid nicht böse ist.. also nicht von Anfang irritieren lassen g ) und hoffe, dass Sie Euch so gefällt.

Über zahlreiche Kommentare, konstruktive Kritiken und ähnliches würde ich mich riesig freuen!

Jetzt viel Spass…Eure Goldshadow

Ach ja, nichts gehört mir schnief.. alles von ABC und Slash ist mal wieder nicht ausgeschlossen!

Der Wasserfall rauschte laut in seinen Ohren. Jedes Geräusch war jetzt zuviel für ihn. Ein Blick auf seine blutverschmierten Hände ließen ihn die letzten Stunden wieder und wieder vor seinem inneren Auge erleben.

Die Schreie die durch den Urwald hallten, die verzweifelten Augen, die trotz allem noch Stolz und Unbeugsamkeit ausstrahlten und schlussendlich der Kampf um Leben und Tod.

Jack liess seine Hände in das angenehm kalte Wasser gleiten. Die Tropfen liefen über seine Handgelenke und brachten ihn wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Alles in Ordnung Jack?" fragte Hurley besorgt und kniete sich neben den jungen Arzt.

„Ja ist alles in Ordnung. Lass mich bitte nur noch ein paar Minuten allein, ja?"

Die dunklen braunen Augen sahen den anderen bittend an.

„Natürlich Jack. Wenn du mich brauchst…." Damit stand der ein bisschen ungelenk wirkende Hurley auf und ging zu den anderen zurück.

„Warum hab ich das bloß zugelassen?" fragte sich Jack immer wieder, als er sein Gesicht mit dem kalten Nass benetzte und die ersten Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.

Er war immer gegen Gewalt gewesen und auch wenn er Shannon unbedingt helfen wollte war es nicht richtig, Sawyer in der Form zu foltern.

Nein, das was passiert war hatte er nicht geplant. Sayid hatte den Bogen mehr als überspannt und wenn er nicht eingegriffen hätte, würde der Amerikaner jetzt nicht mehr leben.

Sayid war ausgerastet, als der Blonde ihn beim Losbinden vom Baum damit aufgezogen hatte, dass die Iraker im Golfkrieg kein Bein an den Boden bekommen hatten. Kurzerhand hatte dieser vor Wut die Bambusspitzen in den Arm von Sawyer gerammt und dabei eine Arterie getroffen. Jack hatte drei Stunden gebraucht um die Blutung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sawyer war dabei in eine Art Koma gefallen und bis er den Strand verlassen hatte, nicht wieder aufgewacht.

Er hatte nur widerwillig den Weg zurück in die Höhlen angetreten, aber Kate hatte ihm eindrücklich gesagt, er müsse nach Claire sehen und sie würde solange auf den verletzten Blonden aufpassen.

„Claire. Ich muss nach ihr sehen." Sagte er laut zu sich und stand auf und befreite sich durch kräftiges Schütteln seines Kopfes aus der Lethargie der Ereignisse.

„Du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus." Sagte Charlie besorgt, als sich der Arzt neben Claire kniete und vorsichtig ihren Bauch abtastete.

„Geht schon. Und hat er sich heute bewegt?" er deutete auf den Bauch und lächelte die junge Frau müde an.

„Ja, er macht mich noch ganz verrückt! Ständig tritt er und schlägt er und immer wenn du kommst, dann macht er die Augen zu und schläft." Sie lachte leicht.

„Unglaublich, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so eine einschläfernde Wirkung habe." Jack versuchte lustig zu klingen, aber alle drum herum merkten, dass das nur Fassade war.

„Jack!" hörten sie auf einmal lautes Rufen, dass aus der Richtung des Strandes kam.

Dieser sprang sofort auf. „Michael?" rief er zurück, denn er dachte die Stimme erkannt zu haben.

„Ja, komm schnell! Kate schickt mich, Sawyer wacht wohl gerade auf."

Als er das hörte, fiel ihm ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte schon gedacht, dass alle seine Bemühungen umsonst gewesen waren, als der Blonde Südstaatler ins Koma gefallen war. Er hatte nicht mehr wirklich geglaubt, dass er es hätte schaffen können ohne Bluttransfusion.

„Ich komme!" schrie er zurück und sprang auf die Beine." „Soll jemand von uns mitkommen?" Hurley sah seinen Freund fragend an, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf.

10 Minuten später kam Jack an dem provisorischen Zelt an. Kate stand davor und füllte gerade Wasser in kleine Flaschen um.

„Er ist wach?" fragte er und lief ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten weiter.

„War er, Jack." Kates Stimme klang traurig. „Es war nur kurz und sein erstes Wort war dein Name." Jack schluckte.

„Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen. Er hatte den Inhalator nie." Der Arzt sah sie ungläubig an. „Warum hat er sich denn dann von uns foltern lassen und hat nicht gesagt, dass er ihn nicht hat?"

„Er wollte sich damit selbst bestrafen." Jack hätte zwar zu gern gewusst, was sie damit meinte, aber ihm war klar, dass Kate ihm sicher nicht mehr über Sawyers Vergangenheit erzählen würde.

Nun müsste er sich erstmal um die körperlichen Wunden kümmern, alles andere hatte Zeit.

„Wie ging es ihm, als er wach war. Hat er über irgendwas geklagt?" professionell besah er sich seinen Patienten.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er hat gar nichts gesagt, aber man konnte ihm die Schmerzen ansehen. Er hat gezittert und sein Puls raste, als ich ihm sagte, dass du in den Caves bist um nach Claire zu sehen.

Jack nickte aufmerksam. Sawyer hatte sicher Angst bekommen, dass er ihn jetzt sterben lassen würde. Nach der ganzen Folter die er über sich ergehen lassen musste, war dieser Gedanke ja auch nicht abwegig.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du bald wieder da bist und ihn eigentlich nicht allein lassen wolltest. Da ist er wieder ruhig geworden und eingeschlafen." Die Frau mit den braunen Locken schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben.

„Ich werde jetzt auf jeden Fall hier bleiben. Er soll nicht noch einmal Angst bekommen, falls er aufwacht. Wir müssen bloss versuchen ihm die Antibiotika irgendwie zu verabreichen. Es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn wir wenigstens ein paar Spritzen und flüssige Antibitotika hätten." Seine Stimme klang ein wenig wütend und gleichzeitig auch verzweifelt.

„Ich löse einfach eine Tablette auf und dann flössen wir sie ihm vorsichtig ein. Das wird schon gehen." Sagte Kate beruhigend und legte einen Arm um Jacks Schulter.

„Ja, es muss Kate."

Jack hatte die ganze Nacht über seinen Patienten gewacht. Kate war inzwischen in eingeschlafen, aber er hielt immer ein Auge auf den Kreislauf von Sawyer, der in der Nacht ein paar Mal gefährlich abgesackt war.

Die Müdigkeit zerrte an seinen Augenlidern und irgendwann fielen auch ihm die Augen zu und der Schlaf übermannte ihn.

„Doc?" hörte er irgendwann, wie aus weiter Ferne eine schwache Stimme.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Jack begriff, dass dies hier kein Traum war, sondern dass wirklich jemand seinen Namen rief.

Als er die Augen aufschlug, blickte er sofort in das blasse Gesicht des blonden Mannes.

„Schön das du wach bist Dr. Quinn." Sawyer versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es misslang.

„Wenn ihr es schon nicht geschafft habt mich auf Anhieb zu töten, hättet ihr mich wenigstens gleich gefesselt verbluten lassen sollen, aber die Qualen wären dann wohl zu kurz gewesen. Der Tod zu schnell gekommen. Jetzt verrecke ich lieber schön langsam…" die Stimme war zwar schwach, aber sie klang stur und zynisch.

Jack fühlte wie sich ein Messer in sein Herz bohrte. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber alle Entschuldigungen hätten lächerlich geklungen.

„Hab ich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, was?" fragte Sawyer noch mal nach und schloss die Augen, um die Schmerzen die wieder übermächtig wurden, ertragen zu können.

„Nein, um Gottes Willen, nein!" Jacks Stimme war laut und klang hysterisch. Das liess Kate erschrocken aus ihrem Sitz auffahren, in dem sie geschlafen hatte.

„Was ist denn los?" unsicher blickte sie zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.

„Ich habe das nicht gewollte, ich wollte doch nur das Asthmaspray… Sayid hat sich nicht an die Absprache gehalten….." Jacks Stimme überschlug sich fast und Sawyer öffnete überrascht die Augen.

„Du wolltest mich nicht umbringen?" fragte er ungläubig „Das glaube ich nicht Doc. Allein schon um mich aus dem Weg zu haben, damit du die Süsse klar machen kannst, die ich nie wollte!"

Kate sah Sawyer schockiert an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich von Jack dachte.

Sie wusste davon, dass Sawyer nicht wirklich was von ihr wollte und er nur aus Spass mit ihr flirtete, aber auch Jack schien nicht ernsthaft an ihr interessiert zu sein. Dafür war er ihren Annährungsversuchen einmal zu viel ausgewichen. Die ganze Situation erschien ihr irgendwie absurd.

„Ich würde dich nie umbringen wollen Sawyer." Jack hatte sich in den Sand fallen lassen und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. „Niemals. Ich habe um dein Leben gekämpft. Ich will nicht das du stirbst." Die Stimme wurde leiser und Sawyer sagte in die Stille „Das könnte dein Gewissen nicht verkraften, nicht war Doc? Verschwinde und komm nicht wieder." damit schloss er erneut die Augen und der Schlaf übermannte ihn vor Erschöpfung.

Kate hatte die Verzweiflung on Jack gespürt. Wusste um die Gefühle des anderen und setzte sich nun neben ihn, um Trost zu spenden. „Du kennst Sawyer, er weiss, dass du ihn nie umbringen würdest. Er möchte sich aber nicht in deine Obhut begeben, dir einfach nicht vertrauen. Er will dir wehtun, damit du ihn auch verlässt, so wie alle anderen Menschen in seinem Leben es bisher getan haben. Er wird nicht wirklich begreifen, dass du ihm nichts Böses willst. Sein Herz weiss es zwar, aber sein Verstand hat über die ganzen Jahre gelernt, dass man Niemanden auf dieser Welt trauen kann. Es hat sehr lange gedauert, bis ich einen kleinen Zugang zu ihm gefunden habe."

Der Arzt schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich kann ihm so aber nicht helfen Kate, er wird mich nicht an sich ran lassen. Auch um ihn zu behandeln…" „Jack, bitte geb nicht auf, auch wenn er dich noch hundert Mal weg stösst. Er braucht dich." Tränen standen in den fast samtartig wirkenden dunkelbraunen Augen des Arztes. „Ich werde es versuchen. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Er ist zwar ein furchtbar arroganter, zynischer und oftmals nicht auszuhaltender Kerl, aber ich habe ihn trotzdem irgendwie gern. Er ist wie ein kleiner Bruder mit dem man immer streitet und den man aber trotzdem liebt." Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er zu dem so friedlich aussehenden Rebellen hinüber blickte.

„Ich weiss und deshalb wirst du schön weiter kämpfen. Wenn du reden willst, ich bin für dich da." Damit stand Kate auf und ging nach draussen zum Feuer.

Sayid schichtete gerade wieder Feuerholz auf und sah die junge Frau auf ihn zukommen.

„Sag mal, was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht Sayid?" ihre Stimme klang wütend und kalt.

„Du meinst mit Sawyer?" sie spürte, dass er bei dem Thema sofort wieder aggressiv wurde.

„Ja genau. Wie kannst du ihn so schwer verletzten? Er hätte tot sein können!" sie schüttelte bei dem Gedanken den Kopf und sah ihn prüfend an.

„Er hat gewählt. Wenn er gleich gesagt hätte, wo sich das Spray befindet…"

„Du hasst seine Schreie genossen oder?" Kate spürte eine Wut in sich aufsteigen, da sie die Antwort, die ihr der Iraker geben würde, bereits kannte.

„Ja ich habe es genossen, den Bastard zu quälen."

Jack war gerade dazu gekommen und hatte die letzten Worte von Sayid mit bekommen. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" schrie er und wollte schon auf den kleinen drahtigen Mann losgehen, doch Kate hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht Jack!"

„Ich wollte sowieso gehen." Damit schmiss er die Holzscheite zur Seite und verschwand in den Dschungel.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

hier nun der nächste Teil zu dieser Geschichte hier.. sollte sie keinem gefallen – davon muss ich ausgehen, wenn niemand ausser Jamy reviewed – werde ich die Geschichte nicht weiter veröffentlichen.. also überlegt Euch, ob ich weiter machen soll...

Viel Spass Eure Goldshadow

Nachdem Sayid einige Kilometer gelaufen war, fühlte er das alte Gefühl der Schuldigkeit wieder in sich aufkeimen. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass ihm nach dem Verlust von Nadia niemals wieder etwas ausmachen könnte, aber scheinbar…

Mit einem lauten Seufzer liess er sich auf den weichen Waldboden fallen und blickte zur Steilwand die imposant vor ihm aufragte . Was hatte er nur getan? Er hatte wieder einmal seine unsägliche Wut über seinen Verstand siegen lassen. Wie hatte er nur zu Jack und Kate sagen können, dass er die Folter von Sawyer genossen hatte? Ein dicker Kloss hatte sich in seinem Hals festgesetzt und das Schlucken fiel ihm schwer.

Er liess den Kopf nach unten hängen und die langen schwarzen Haare fielen ihm in die Augen, die inzwischen mit ersten Tränen der Verzweiflung gefüllt waren. „Du wolltest es nie wieder tun!" schrie er sich selbst auf einmal an und schlug auf den Boden ein. „Du hast es dir geschworen Sayid!"

Die Sonne war schon kurz vor dem untergehen, als Sayid eine Entscheidung traf. Er würde zum Camp zurückkehren. Mit Jack und Kate reden und sich bei Sawyer entschuldigen. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben wollte er etwas richtig machen. Sich bei Sawyer zu entschuldigen würde sicherlich die grösste Herausforderung seines Lebens darstellen. Davor hatte er Angst, verdammt grosse Angst, aber er wollte sich dieser Situation stellen und so machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Camp.

Kate und Jack hatten sich die Wachen geteilt. Immer war der eine oder andere bei dem grossen Blonden und passte auf, dass eine mögliche Verschlimmerung schnellstmöglich behandelt werden könnte.

Jack hatte gerade ein bisschen Wasser geholt, als er den Iraker aus einiger Entfernung auf ihn zulaufen sah.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte er kalt und blickte den Iraker an, der noch einmal tief durchatmete, um sich dann der ersten Konfrontation zu stellen.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, was du hier zu suchen hast Sayid!" schrie Jack erneut und die dunkelbraunen Augen blitzen gefährlich.

„Ich bin hier, um mich für mein Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Es war falsch wie ich gehandelt habe. Ich habe die Kontrolle über mich und die Situation verloren." Jack sah den anderen erstaunt an. Mit einer Entschuldigung hätte er als allerletztes gerechnet.

Da der Arzt immer noch nichts auf Sayids Entschuldigung erwiderte, sprach dieser weiter „Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen. Meine Flucht aus dem Irak, der Absturz, der Verlust einer sehr guten Freundin… all das hat mich zu etwas werden lassen, was ich nicht wahr, bin und nie wieder sein möchte!"

Jack sah den anderen immer noch etwas unsicher an. Meinte es der Iraker vor ihm wirklich ernst?

„Und wie denkst du soll es jetzt weiter gehen Sayid?" fragte er deshalb mit einem Tonfall, der inzwischen schon weniger aggressiv klang.

„Ich werde mich ebenso bei Kate und bei Sawyer entschuldigen."

Der Arzt begann laut aufzulachen. „Bei Kate wird es sicher nicht so schwierig, aber wenn Sawyer dich halbwegs gesund zwischen die Finger bekommt…"

Sayid nickte ernst. „Ich weiss Jack. Aber dem muss ich mich stellen. Ich habe ihm nahezu das Schlimmste angetan, was man einem Mann antun kann. Und wenn er mich dafür bestrafen will, ist das sein gutes Recht." Die fast schwarzen Augen blickten entschlossen und bereit, jede Strafe anzunehmen.

„Gut. Dann komm mit und wir gehen gemeinsam zu Kate. Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient."

Damit gingen die beiden Männer zu Kate und Sayid entschuldigte sich auch bei ihr.

Sawyer schlief noch einen weiteren Tag durch und erst am dritten Tag erwachte er am frühen morgen. Als er die Augen aufschlug, fiel sein Blick zuerst auf Jack, der gegenüber von ihm in einem der Flugsessel saß und schlief.

Er war also wirklich nicht gegangen, so wie er es ihm versprochen hatte.

Sawyer hob vorsichtig den schmerzenden Arm, um zu sehen wie schwer er wirklich verletzt war.

Ein Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper und mit einem leisen Stöhnen legte er den Arm wieder auf dem Kissen ab, auf dem er die ganze Zeit gelegen hatte.

„Was ist los?" Jack richtete sich sofort panisch auf, als er das Stöhnen vernommen hatte.

„Nichts. Ich kann bloß meinen Arm nicht heben." Sagte Sawyer ruhig und versuchte sich wieder zu entspannen.

Jack atmete beruhigt aus. „ Ich dachte schon…. Das ist normal. Es war eine Arterie durch trennt, die ich flicken musste. Du hast sehr viel Blut verloren."

Sawyer nickte und blickte auf den dicken weißen Verband, der sich um seinen Oberarm schlang.

„Und wie lange wird es dauern?" Jack war noch zu müde um zu registrieren, dass Sawyer ungewöhnlich neutral mit ihm sprach.

„Ich denke zwei Wochen mindestens. Du darfst den Arm nicht belasten. Ich werde dir, sobald dein Kreislauf soweit stabil ist, eine Schlinge machen, in der Du den Arm ablegen kannst. Dann darfst du auch wieder rum laufen."

„Alles klar Doc." Jack war inzwischen aufgestanden und reichte dem Blonden eine Flasche Wasser. „ Du musst langsam trinken und mit kleinen Schlucken. Ich werde dir gleich ein bisschen was zu Essen holen."

„Danke." Hörte Jack ihn noch leise sagen, als er das Zelt verließ, um bei den anderen etwas zu essen zu holen.

„Er ist wach Kate! Er sieht gut aus." Sagte Jack glücklich, als er einen Teller mit Obst füllte.

„Ich weiss Jack, das dachte ich schon vom ersten Tag." Die junge Frau zwinkerte ihm mit einem frechen Grinsen zu.

„Kate!" sagte er gespielt empört. „Ich meinte eigentlich hauptsächlich vom gesundheitlichen Standpunkt aus." Damit ging er wieder zurück…..

„Gut das Du kommst Dr.Quinn, ich stehe kurz vor dem Hungertod." Wie zur Bestätigung knurrte Sawyers Magen so laut, dass Jack lachte.

„Erstmal nur ein bisschen Obst." Sagte er, als Sawyer ungläubig auf den Teller mit Mango und Bananenspalten blickte.

„Also soll ich doch qualvoll verrecken. Jetzt nicht mehr an meinen Verletzungen sondern durch langsames Verhungern." Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war nicht wie so oft bösartig und sein typisches Grinsen ließ Jack wissen, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.

„Ich weiß das du Hunger haben musst Sawyer, aber dein Magen muss sich erst wieder langsam an Nahrung gewöhnen." Jack reichte dem anderen nun den Teller, den er mit dem gesunden Arm entgegen nahm.

„Na gut. Aber eins ist klar, wenn ich gegessen habe, gibst du mir dieses Schlingending, damit ich hier raus kann. Ich bin doch kein Invalide." Die blauen Augen sahen den anderen angriffslustig an.

„Auch wenn ich jetzt sage, dass ich das nicht gut finde, werde ich es wohl nicht verhindern können, oder?" fragte Jack resigniert und holte aus einem Metallkoffer ein Dreieckstuch um für den ungeduldigen Patienten gegenüber eine Halteschlinge zu Knoten.

„Nein Doc. Keine Chance. Ich habe hier lange genug rum gelegen und jetzt werde ich Ali das heimzahlen, was er mir angetan hat." Sawyer hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt und kaute mit aggressiver Stimmung auf einer Mango herum.

Jack hatte gewusst, dass der Südstaatler Rache nehmen wollte, doch was sollte er jetzt tun. Sayid war am Strand und half den anderen beim Feuer und wenn Sawyer jetzt auf ihn losgehen und seine Wut auslassen würde, wäre das für beide nicht gut. Sawyers Wunde würde wieder aufplatzen und das der Blonde dem Iraker verdammt weh tun konnte, war eigentlich schon auf Grund der Größenverhältnisse klar..

„Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir nicht erlauben, jetzt Rache zu üben. Vielleicht solltest du erstmal mit Sayid sprechen!" Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich ungläubig. Das konnte der Doc doch nicht ernst meinen oder? „Er ist weggelaufen, nach der Sache und als er zurückkam, hat er sich entschuldigt. Bei mir, bei Kate und er will sich auch bei dir entschuldigen…" Jack sah, dass er im Moment nahezu gegen Windmühlen kämpfte, aber aufgeben wollte er nicht.

„Willst du mich verarschen Doc? Der verdammte Araber hat mich fast zu Tode gefoltert und jetzt will er mit einem einfachen – Entschuldigung – alles wieder in Ordnung bringen?"

Der Arzt seufzte „Ich weiß es ist nicht einfach Sawyer, aber man muss Menschen verzeihen können. Normalerweise hätte ich dich sterben lassen müssen, wenn ich nach deinem Schema handeln würde…" die Worte ließ er ein paar Sekunden wirken, bevor er weiter sprach. „Aber jeder Mensch macht Fehler und er kann sich ändern. Gib ihm bitte eine Chance, alles zu erklären."

Sawyer setzte sich kurz zurück auf sein Lager um nachzudenken. „Du hättest mir nicht helfen müssen Doc Quinn."

Jack schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Der Blonde hatte nichts von dem kapiert, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Ich gehe jetzt. Mach was du willst Sawyer. Aber eins sage ich Dir, noch mal werde ich dich hier nicht zusammen flicken!" damit drehte er sich um und verließ das Krankenzelt.

Kate wollte gerade eben Jack ablösen, als dieser ihr bereits entgegen kam. „Deine Wache kannst du dir sparen. Er will nicht mehr liegen bleiben und ist auf dem besten Wege Sayid in die Hölle zu schicken."

Die Frau mit den dunklen Locken sah den Arzt fragend an „Aber er sollte doch noch nicht rum laufen, oder?"

Er nickte „Aber du kennst doch Sawyer. Hat er sich je schon mal wirklich von irgend jemanden was sagen lassen? So, jetzt werde ich Sayid warnen… Wenn unser Red Neck wirklich auf ihn los geht.." den Satz ließ er in der Luft hängen, denn er erkannte in Kates Augen, dass sie begriffen hatte was eine Konfrontation der beiden bedeuten würde.

Sayid sprach gerade mit Charlie, als Jack dazu kam. „Sayid, kann ich dich bitte mal kurz allein sprechen.

Charlie verstand sofort und sagte „Kein Problem Jack. Ich wollte sowieso gerade zu Claire und ihr eine neue Flasche Wasser bringen."

„Was gibt's Jack?" Sayid stapelte neben bei ein paar Holzscheite, um in der Nacht wieder ein großes Lagerfeuer machen zu können.

„Sawyer ist wach. Ich habe ihm den Arm in eine Schlinge gelegt, aber er sinnt auf Rache."

Sayids Augen verdunkelten sich sofort. Er hatte gewusst, dass es irgendwann zu der Begegnung hatte kommen müssen, aber nun fürchtete er sich vor der Realität.

„Ich habe ihn zwar gebeten, erst mal mit dir zu reden, bevor er Fäuste sprechen lässt,aber…"

„Ich weiß. Danke Jack! Ich schätze es sehr, dass du mir nach allem was passiert ist noch versuchst zu helfen! Aber wie gesagt, ich werde alle Strafen ertragen. Es ist sein gutes Recht. Ich habe ihm Qualen bereitet und jetzt darf er dasselbe bei mir tun."

Jack schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Sayid, gleiches mit gleichem zu vergelten, das ist doch keine Lösung! Ich schlage vor, wir gehen jetzt gemeinsam zu ihm und du versuchst mit ihm zu reden."

Der Iraker schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist eine Sache die ich allein machen muß." Mit den Worten klopfte er Jack noch einmal als Dankeschön auf die Schulter und begab sich dann in Richtung Krankenzelt.

Sowohl Kate als auch Jack beobachteten den Araber von weitem und beiden war unwohl, als er durch den Zelteingang ins Innere verschwand.

„Sawyer?" Sayids Stimme klang gefasst, als er in das Blickfeld des Amerikaners trat.

Der Blonde sah vom Boden auf und Sayid erkannte das erste Mal so etwas wie Unsicherheit in den grau blauen Augen. „Was willst du Mohammed? Der Doc sagte ich dürfe noch keine Rache üben, da ich sonst verbluten könnte. Also hast du noch Schonfrist. Geh mir aber besser aus den Augen, wer weiß ob ich mich sonst beherrschen kann."

Der Iraker schluckte und sprach dann trotzdem „Sawyer, ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Ich habe einen riesigen Fehler gemacht!" Der Amerikaner schüttelte den Kopf und ein zynisches Grinsen erschien „Das würde ich jetzt auch sagen Ali. Wenn ich wüsste, dass James Sawyer nach seiner Genesung hinter mir her wäre, würde ich auch alles tun um ihn Milde zu stimmen."

Sayid zuckte zusammen. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Hatte Jack ihm nicht voraus gesagt was der Blonde antworten würde!

„Das ist es nicht. Bestimmt nicht! Wenn du willst, werde ich mich dir ausliefern, sobald du deine Kraft zurück hast. Du kannst mich schlagen, treten, mit mir anstellen was du willst. Nur entlass mich danach aus meiner Schuld!"

Sawyers Augen waren bei den Worten immer größer geworden. Der Iraker wollte sich freiwillig an ihn ausliefern? Wollte sich freiwilligen Schlägen aussetzten?

„Ich werde darauf zurück kommen Ali. Jetzt verschwinde aus meinen Augen!"

Sayid nickte und verliess das Zelt, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken.


End file.
